Too little too late
by Mrs. Eve Witlock
Summary: This takes place in New Moon. What if James didn't die? What if he came for his revenge after the Cullens left? What if Alice didn't come back first? What if the Cullens came back too late?
1. Chapter 1

**That's right bitches, I have a title for this summary and I promise you, this is going to be good. You'll have to read to see.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I live in fear everyday, fearing about what he will do to me. It's funny, because I'm a vampire and I could take him on.

But there's another one, one with a mate, and he never lets me see her. She's always on vacation, spending his money.

_Ungrateful bitch,_ he would say. _She's such the gold-digger. But you aren't, aren't you, love? _I hated when he would call me love. Only he has the power to call me love.

But he doesn't love me.

He told me himself that he didn't love me, that the only reason that he was dating me was 'he pitied me' and he could do far better.

I believed him.

I believed every word he said was like the word and we had to follow it. I felt so hollow, so dead inside that I tried to kill myself.

I failed.

One day, the day when I went to the meadow by myself, I saw him. The dark skin, glowing red eyes, long dark hair, the hungry look in his eye...I knew that I would be dead. But I didn't die.

He changed me and when I asked him why, he struck me so hard, I flew to the other side of the meadow.

_You belong to me now and I didn't say you could talk, understood?_ he told me with anger in his tone. I nodded, not looking at him. _Good. You will serve me and only me, understood? _I nodded again. _The Cullen's will know nothing of this, understood? _I was quiet for a minute, which was bad. He struck me again, harder than before. I heard a cracking noise then felt my skin slowly part then close together, but it left a tingling sensation on my cheek.

_I understand,_ I said quietly, knowing he would hear me. _The Cullens would know nothing of this._

_Good, love. Good._

The good thing about being his pet is I'm able to go school like any other human, but on the sunny days, I assist him in hunting the humans. I do drink human blood, but in secret, I hunt for animals in grief of what I became and is.

I miss_ him_ so much, it almost killed me.

But he doesn't miss me. He's probably fucking the brains out of his vampire girlfriend.

Days I spend at my house where we live, him and me together, and wonder if I would ever get out of here.

* * *

**So there it iz! Please review or alert if you want.**

**But please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love the reviews and the alerts. Makes me happy inside.**

**There is a special song to this. It's Rihanna 'Cry'.**

**Hehe, you should probably go to it right about now**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. SM OWN IT ALL.**

* * *

**BPOV**

School.

School is the only time when I can be away from that monster. It's where I can actually be human.

But I'm not human. I can only pretend to be. And when I do, it only makes me sick inside.

I'm a monster. A blood-sucking monster.

I should die. I should for all the lives that I've ruined.

No wonder Edward was so pained.

_Edward._ The bastard. He couldn't love anybody but himself.

I pity the poor girl who was caught in his womanizing ways.

No. I shouldn't think of those thoughts.

I can't if I don't want to get beaten.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" I mentally shook my head of those thoughts.

"I'm okay Angie." I smiled at my friend. She smiled back nervously, pushing her glasses back on her face. She shot a quick glace at Ben, but he was talking to some blonde. She sighed and turned back to our 'little' group.

I have sympathy for the girl. She always thought she could never get Ben to recognized her.

"So," the stupid blonde boy-Mike-said, raising his voice over ours, "I think that we should go to Seattle this weekend. Go to a few clubs, have some drinks, party all night? How does that sound?" I rolled my eyes. He was so annoying, I just wanted to stomp on his face until it turned to dust.

"That's great Mike," I said in a sarcastically sweet smile. "Then Ben can hold your hair back while you puke your guts out and Angela and I can hold Jessica back from tearing your eyes because you was kissing another blonde. That's sounds like a lot of fun, really." Jessica shot me a dark look which I returned with a sweet smile. Mike flushed.

"That was a long time ago, Swan." I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever, Newton." Ignoring him, I returned to talking to Angela.

Then I felt it. His presence.

He was here.

I froze.

"Bella?" Angela was worried for me. If I wasn't so scared, I would've laughed. She should be worried about herself. Maybe running and screaming.

He would chase her and kill her. And he wouldn't be sorry after he's burned the body.

It disgusts me.

"Humans are so niave, aren't they? They don't know their time is coming so soon." He chuckled. "Really..." I stood there as he ranted about how humans are so dumb and weak. Honestly, I was used to the whole thing by now.

"...Don't you agree?"

"Yes, I agree," I said automatically. Correct.

He closed the distance between us, caressing my cheek. I willed myself to not recoil from him. I've been in this situation for years on end.

Two years, actually.

"Perfect, love. You look mighty beautiful, I would say. And you were stupendous in bed last night." I rolled my eyes. Of course, he would say that. He's been saying it for all of my exsistance!

"I live to please you," I told him. "I wish to please no other."

"Excelent." He dropped a lingering kiss on my face before he was gone. I breathed out a sigh in relief.

Squaring my shoulders, I open the door to the cafeteria, noticing how everybody's eyes are on me when I walk over to my little group. They were watching me aslo.

Mike was jealous, Jessica was pissed and so was Lauren. Angela was worried.'

I shot her a smile. She smiled back.

Around me, I could hear the whispers. They thought that I didn't know, but I did.

The roumors have started.

* * *

**And that ends our second chapter of this story. One chapter for each in one day? That crazy!**

**Sorry for the mistakes. This computer doesn't have spell check like the usual one that I use.**

**Please review, or alert, or whatever.**

**But review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Love the reviews and the alerts, especially when you add it as a favorite or add me as a favorite.**

**See you later!**

* * *

"So, Bella." Lauren smirked as I sat down beside Angela again. "Who's the new boyfriend? Last time I heard, you said you weren't over Edward." I didn't even bother to not roll my eyes. I swear, that girl is so dumb.

"No, Lauren. That's what you want to believe just to call me a whore. I _am_ over Edward."

"What about your boyfriend?" Jessica demanded. She was as eager as Mike was. Except, Mike didn't want me to have a boyfriend.

I was instantly dead. "Let's just say we have a very complicated relationship." Now I had everyboys attention.

"Like how?" Ben asked me. I shrugged, standing up.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" I gathered my bag and headed for the bathroom, not stopping to look over my shoulder to see if they were watching me. Everybody's watching me.

When I was in the bathroom, I made sure to look in the stalls for people. When it was clear I was alone, I pulled out a glass bottle with red liquid.

Animal blood.

Quickly, I downed the bottle and put it back in my purse. Then, I pulled off those damn contacts, threw them in the garbage, then applied another pair of caontacts.

As I stared in the mirror, I thought to myself, _What has happened to me? What has happened to my freedom? Why can't I fight it?_

I stared to make my way out the bathroom when the door bursted open.

And standing in front of me was Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale.

* * *

**Holy shit! What is Alice and Rose doing here?**

**If they're here, then Edward is here.**

**...you were waiting for this, weren't you?**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm having some trouble finishing this chapter and I think you should tell me how this would end up. I like hearing your suggestions and I really like your reviews. I like taking everything into consideration.**

**I really want to finish this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love you guys so much, don't forget that. I have some things going on with myself-no, it's not death-threating-so Im putting this story on hold. I am going to finish this story with a big bang like I always do, so count on it.**

**For all of my viewers, please, and I mean PLEASE review! Non reviewing is what's killing this story. And get other people to read and review. It would really mean a lot to me.**

**I love you guys. Don't forget that!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kristen Stewart's public apology to Robert Pattinson didn't magically heal their fractured relationship. The British actor has moved out of their Los Angeles home after news broke that she cheated with a married director.**

**People magazine reports that Pattinson, 26, has packed his bags and left the home he shared with Stewart, 22. The "heartbroken and angry" actor is "in seclusion" and "not in contact" with his girlfriend of three years.**

**In the latest issue of the magazine, there are a series of photos, taken July 17, of Stewart and Sanders kissing each other in the actress' MINI Cooper and then a secluded park-like area called Pacific View Trail, which overlooks the Hollywood sign. According to the story, Stewart left the three-bedroom home that she has shared with Pattinson since September 2011 to rendezvous with Sanders. During the tryst, she was wearing Pattinson's blue L.A. Dodgers baseball cap. Stewart later dropped off the director three blocks from the home he shares with his model/actress wife, Liberty Ross, and their two children. Stewart then sped off, returning home to Pattinson.**

**After the magazine hit newsstands Wednesday, Stewart admitted to cheating and issued a public apology. "I'm deeply sorry for the hurt and embarrassment I've caused to those close to me and everyone this has affected," she said in a statement to People. "This momentary indiscretion has jeopardized the most important thing in my life, the person I love and respect the most, Rob. I love him, I love him, I'm so sorry."**

**Sanders – whose wife Ross played Stewart's mother in "SWATH" – issued his own statement, telling People, "I am utterly distraught about the pain I have caused my family. My beautiful wife and heavenly children are all I have in this world. I love them with all my heart. I am praying that we can get through this together."**

**Yea right. So when I found out I just HAD to tell you guys. I mean, does she know how many people she's pissed off? This could ruin Breaking Dawn Part 2. And it was so close to coming out too.**

**But I know one thing here. I have so much respect for Rob. In most cases it's the male who cheats with a cheap piece of ass. Look how the tables have turned.**

**You know, it's funny how the tables have turned. When a male has cheated on a woman, everyone hates the male, right and comforts the woman. But when the WOMAN cheats on the male, everyone says it's okay, but it's not okay.**

**Think about it.**

**And tell your fellow B/E lovers! They will appreciate it.**


	7. Sorry!

**So I'm having some technical dificulties at my house and it looks like I'm not going to be able to upload as I wanted to. I'm really sorry this had to happen, but it happened and I hope I get a new computer soon. I'm so sad that I had to be cut off like this so soon. Plus this so isn't fair to you guys.**

**Love you guys. See you soon!**


End file.
